Hisuteri/Abilities and Powers
'Hunting Method' Hisuteri's primary hunting method revolves around completely overwhelming the target, constantly striking them, and allowing them to make zero to no movement, making the battle completely one-sided and simple for Hisuteri. She generally despises long fights, so the majority of the time, she is currently using this method. Also, due to her massive drawback when using her energy, she cannot afford to draw battles out longer than necessary. Primarily using Appetite Energy, Hisuteri has become a very skillful person in using techniques revolving around them. However, outside of using her Appetite Energy, Hisuteri has shown to be very skillful at hand-to-hand combat. 'Gourmet Cells' Hisuteri is one of the several humans that host Gourmet Cells within their bodies. She gained her Gourmet Cells through the most dangerous method out there: Injection. Despite gaining them via the most dangerous method, her body was capable of accepting the Gourmet Cells, allowing her to use a vast amount of techniques, and increasing her overall performance to levels that were much higher than before she had the Gourmet Cells. However, despite this, she gained a massive drawback to gaining Gourmet Cells via this method. If she lacks nutrients, primarily gained from food, her body shuts down on her, and she becomes completely immobilized, unable to make any movement whatsoever, and in rare cases, unable to speak. Because of this, she's trained herself to gain a general idea of how much energy she is able to dish out during battles, but even then, it's not always perfect. Despite this, however, Hisuteri has shown to be a very large eater, capable of eating large amounts of food in one sitting, compensating her weakness. The levels of power she gains from the Gourmet Cells is higher than most, however, as she can tend to be stronger than other Gourmet Cell users, but receiving a large drawback in return. Because of her weakness, she desperately searches for food so that she could break the walls she finds in her way, giving her a large growth ratio. 'Appetite Energy' Appetite Energy is Hisuteri's primary form of fighting. She is generally shown to be very skillful in its usage, using a large variety of attacks at her opponent(s). Due to her excessive usage, however, her energy is sapped faster when using her Appetite Energy, making her more closer to being incapacitated. To make it so that she doesn't lose a large amount of her energy, however, most of the time, she alternates between hand-to-hand combat and using Appetite Energy, believing that it's the best method of fight for her. Due to her impressive hunger, her Appetite Energy can generally be shown to be much stronger than other's, being capable of slicing things in half that are much weaker than the energy she uses. 'Superhuman Strength' Because of her Gourmet Cells, Hisuteri boasts a tremendous amount of physical strength. Her displays of strength range from being capable of destroying a small house with a singular punch, destroying its foundation and ultimately the entirety of it. Other occasions she's shown using her tremendous strength is when fighting others, being capable of inflicting large amounts of damage at the opponent, and possibly mortally wounding them. 'Intimidation' Hisuteri's Intimidation takes the form of a very tall incomplete creature. It seems to have no specific form, as one of its arms seem to be cut off somehow, and the other forming what seems to be a sickle. Its eyes are completely white with black borders, and the creature's mouth hangs open as if it were surprised. Its head has several oddities to it, such as horns that are in different positions, and one being lengthier than the other. From these horns, however, there seem to be strands that connect it to the arms, possibly indicating that is moves its arms by moving its head around. Unlike most Appetite Devils, Hisuteri's Appetite Devil doesn't seem to have an intimidating appearance, and generally shows to give off its own light, possibly indicating that it's as proficient, or even more, in using Appetite Energy. It is entirely clothed in gold wrapping, somewhat like a mummy, albeit its face is not covered. It is always shown to be smiling and never speaking, perhaps due to it wanting to focus on the battle, much like Hisuteri. It has been shown to be very strategic and cunning, leaving little to no room for error in its attacks. Unlike a few Appetite Devils in Food Heaven, it doesn't forcibly manifest itself when it sees its "host" in danger. Although, there have been at least one or two occasions where it has manifested itself due to Hisuteri going too far in using her energy and wasting her reserves. 'Battle Techniques' 'Offensive Techniques' |name = |description = Hisuteri concentrates her Appetite Energy above her hand, gathering the necessary energy and figuring out its direction, and then fires it. The attack has shown to be very quick in nature, slicing things that are weaker than it in half. |derived = yes }}